walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (Fear)
The following are background survivors who can be seen representing the general population in Los Angeles in "Fear The Walking Dead". While uncredited, some characters were given nicknames as used on the set, from casting calls, and/or in the script. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Several credited minor characters who are unnamed include: Old Man, Student 1, Faculty Member, Lab Coat, Pale Face Junkie, Nurse, Driver, Physics Teacher, ICU Doctor, National Guardswoman, National Guardsman, ND Woman, Bystander, Protester 1, Protester 2. Paul R. Williams High School In season 1 episode "Pilot" , there are numerous students and some staff members at Paul R. Williams High School. Students Season one brandon.png|Brandon Season one dominic fratto.png|Student Season one bill.png|Student Season one dante.png|Student Season one student (katie huffman).png|Katie Huffman as Student See also image Season one student 2.png|Tierney Dale as Cheer Captain Season one student 3.png|Student Season one student 4.png|Student Season one student 5.png|Tiffany Martinez as Student Season one student 6.png|Student Season one student 7.png|Student ''See also image Season one student 8.png|Student Season one student 9.png|Student Season one student 10.png|Student Season one student 11.png|Student Season one student 13.png|Student Season one student 14.png|Student Season one student 15.png|Student Season one student 16.png|Student Season one student 17.png|Student Season one student 18.png|Student Season one student 19.png|Student Season one student 20.png|Student Season one student 21-2.png|Student See also image Season one student 22.png|Student Season one student 23.png|Student Season one student 24.png|Student Staff Season one drama teacher.jpg|Evan Sloan Weinstein as Rocky Knath Season one teacher (1).png|Teacher Season one teacher (2).png|Billy Collins as High School Coach Season one teacher (3).png|Teacher Season one stacy.png|Teacher Season one teacher (5).png|Teacher Season one teacher (4).png|Teacher Season one teacher (6).png|Dominique Rodriguez as Teacher ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Hold up right there. Hold up." - said by a staff member to Tobias. *"Spread it out!" - said by a soccer player during soccer match. *"Bill! Bill! Defense!" - said by coach during soccer match. *"To listen." - said by a student during Travis' class. *"Next, divide both sides by two..." - said by a teacher, heard over Art's intercom. Los Angeles Police Department Numerous members of Los Angeles Police Department appear in the different episodes in season 1. Season one officer richards.png|Thomas Haley as Officer Richards ("Pilot") Season one officer finley.png|Benjamin Waters as Officer Finley ("Pilot") Season one lapd uni (2).png| ("Pilot") Season one officer gonzales.png|Gonzales ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (4).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (7).png| ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (8).png| ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (5).png| ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (6).png| ("The Dog") lapd uni 1 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") Police (riots).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode. *"For your own safety, please remain in your vehicles." - Officer on megaphone"Pilot" *"Please remain in your vehicles at all times." - Officer on megaphone *"Stop. Right now. On the ground! On the ground! Stop!" - said by Gonzales to ND Woman. *"By order of the LAPD, you must clear the streets now." - officer over P.A. during riots. Temple Community Hospital A number of doctors, nurses, patients and visitors appears at Temple Community Hospital in episode "Pilot". ICU girl.png|Doctor waiting room lady 2.png|''See also image'' Visitor waiting room boy.png|Visitor waiting room boy (2).png|Visitor ICU guard.png|Guard wheelchair lady and nurse.png|Patient / Nurse ICU doors lady.png|Visitor ICU doors doctor.png|Doctor waiting room old man.png|Visitor ICU nurse.png|Nurse ICU girl (2).png|Patient ICU nurse (3).png|Nurse ICU nurse boy 1.png|Nurse ICU nurse boy 3.png|Nurse ICU nurse (4).png|Nurse ICU doors lady 2.png|Visitor Medics (Pilot).png|Nurses Patient (Pilot).png|Patient ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Paging Dr. Cook. Paging Dr. Cook, please." - said by a woman on P.A. system. Sisters of Mercy Hospital Some characters can be seen at Sisters of Mercy Hospital in episode "The Dog". Season one zombie doctor.png Season one zombie patient.png Sisters of Mercy Hospital extra 1 (The Dog).png Sisters of Mercy Hospital extra 2 (The Dog).png ;Speaking roles *"You are not able to leave without proper clearance. Checkpoints have been established..." - said by a man on loudspeaker. *"Sir?" - said by a SWAT member. *"We will shoot!" - said by a SWAT member. El Sereno district Season one gladys cruz.png|Gladys Cruz ("Pilot") Season one mr cruz.png|Mr. Cruz ("Pilot") homeless guy at park.png|Man at park ("Pilot") little girls.png|Little girls ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") extra walking (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one neighbor (1).png|Neighbor ("The Dog") Season one neighbor (2).png|Neighbor ("The Dog") Season one girl with doll.png|Girl with Doll ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (2).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (3).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (4).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (5).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") ;Speaking Roles *"I don't know." - said by Mr. Cruz to Joanna Cruz. Los Angeles General Population Accident Accident person 1.png|Prince Shah as Good Samaritan Accident person 2.png| Accident person 3.png| Accident person 4.png| Accident person 5.png| Accident person 6.png| Accident person 7.png| Accident person 8.png| Accident person 9.png| ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Call 911. Someone call 911." - said by an unknown man after the accident. *"Yo, yo, man. You okay?" - said by a man to Nick. *"He just walked right into it. Somebody was hit by a car. He needs an ambulance. I don't know. He just ran into... He just ran out." – said by a woman talking by cell phone. Riots bus extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 3 -2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 1.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 2.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 3.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 4.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 7.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 8.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 10.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 11.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 12.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 13.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 14.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 15.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 16.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 17.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 18.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 19.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 20.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") Salazar's Cuts client.png|Salazar's Cuts client ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one homeless man.png|Homeless man ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one emt.png|Everton Miller as Paramedic ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one zombie rioter.png|Aaron Harrison as Rioter ("The Dog") Season one fleeing woman.png| ("The Dog") riots extra (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 2 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 3 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 4 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 5 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots (cam).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") ;Speaking Roles *"Really?" - said by a boy in the bus to Chris. *"Come on, let's move it!" - said by an unknown man on bus. *"What's going on?" - - said by an unknown man on bus. *"T.J., let's go, go. Check it out." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Yeah, another homeless." - said by an unknown woman before the riots. *"You know this ain't right." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Hell, no! We won't go!" - said by several extras before the riots. *"Get out! Get out!" - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Kick this wall down!" - said by an unknown man during the riots. *"Man, what's going on out here?" - said by Salazar's Cuts client. *"Break it up!" - said by an unseen man during riots."The Dog" *"Whoo! Yeah!" - said by an unseen man during riots. *"Yo, pull me up, man!" - said by a man during riots. *"I got you, boy." - said by a man during riots. *"Hey, where you goin'? Get 'em! Get 'em!" - said by a man after Travis scapes from riots. *"Come at me! We ain't done nothin'!". - said by a man to cops. Miscellaneous Season one church druggie.png|Casey Larios as Church Junkie ("Pilot") Season one druggie.png|Shaquille Carter as Druggie ("Pilot") Season one zombie motorist.png| ("Pilot") LA traffic 1.png| ("Pilot") Venice Beach extra (Pilot).png| ("Pilot") ;Speaking Roles *"There's been a massive spike in the officer-related shootings in the last 48 hours." - said by a man on radio."So Close, Yet So Far" *"And people act like this doesn't change everything. It does. This is a catastrophe of biblical proportions. We are losing the best pocket passer in the league!" - said by another man on radio. *"LA County health officials recommend Angelinos stay inside. If you don't need to travel, don't. If you must leave your house, take precautions. Local neighborhood watch programs are being established in many neighborhoods throughout the city..." - said by woman on radio. *"Governors in 11 states have declared a state of emergency and requested the assistance of the national guard to quell riots and protests..." - said by a man on radio when Travis escapes from riots. Animals Cruz family dog.png|Cruz family dog ("So Close, Yet So Far", "The Dog") References Category:Background Characters